DE 10 2009 059 903 A1 discloses a system for variable torque distribution within at least one axle of a motor vehicle. The system comprises a main drive and a torque vectoring motor. The main drive is arranged eccentrically in relation to the axle in such a way that the torque thereof can be introduced into a differential, which is arranged on the axle, via at least one up-stream gear stage.
DE 10 2010 036 239 A1 furthermore discloses a gear arrangement for a vehicle, having a transfer gear section for distributing a first drive torque of a first motor between a first and a second axle region of the vehicle. Furthermore, the gear arrangement has a coupling gear section, which is designed to transmit a second drive torque from a second motor to the transfer gear section via a first power flow path in a first operating state, allowing the second drive torque to be combined as an additional drive torque with the first drive torque. In a second operating state, the coupling gear section transmits the second drive torque to at least one of the axle regions via a second power flow path.